My Best Friend
by ApplesBlueDeath
Summary: My best friend, Berwald, and I have been friends for 15 years! We both are graduated from high school and we're both getting ready for college! Though... I always get this feeling around Berwald that makes my heart flutter or skip a beat... But we're just Best Friends! ... Right...? {Human!AU, Sufin, Timo/Finland's POV, more characters will be introduced soon enough c: }
1. Meet Ber (Ch 1)

I knew him for a while now. And by a while, it's been about 15 years now since I knew him. He was there for my 16th birthday, and he's here now watching me graduate, right next to my parents. It's scary graduating from high school, going out into a new world, not knowing what'll be ahead of you in life. It scares me every time I think about it.

But every time I glanced over at my best friend, who graduated the year before me, the scared feeling eased away. His soft, tender expression, reading my every move, glancing away, or to speak to my parents to create small chit-chat, that was him. I could tell he was as nervous as I was. We both decided we would go to the same college, be room mates and do best friend stuff. We practically lived with each to start off with. Wherever he went, I went, and vise verse. Almost every weekend we were at each others houses, watching movies, helping each other with homework (well more recently, with MY homework), telling each other stories and just best friend stuff. Though, I do most of the talking. But, he's more of a listener, and I'm more of a talker... Though I do love listening to his voice when he does talk.

But who's he? Berwald, my best friend ever! He was there when my ex boyfriend threatened me, and Ber threatened him back, he was there when my dog of 14 years died of cancer, and he was there when my grandma died. I was also there for him. When his dad died in a car accident, I let him cry silently on my shoulder, when he broke his glasses the one time in the 4th grade, I was the one to guide him around the school. Also, I was the kid that beat up a person that harassed him in the 8th grade! I got suspended for 3 days... The other kid did too though! People were typically really screwed of the Swed, but that's because they didn't know him. I mean like yeah, he had a scary face most of the time but still. They would judge him by his cover, and not what was written on the inside. To be honest, Berwald is a huge mush ball.

He was pretty tall, standing about 12 centimeters, or about 4 inches taller then me. He has those sea green eyes that could make girls stare into his eyes all day if he didn't have a scary expression always on his face. His glasses typically helped cover what some people would call 'a scary face.' Berwald was built nicely, lean and more fit then I was. The most I even do for exercise other then jogging was shooting, whether it be bows and arrows or a gun. He was probably in a gym two to three times a week. I know that because he would normally ask me to tag along with me saying there was a sauna at the gym. What can I say, I'm a Finn, and we Finns love saunas, so you can't blame me. But his fashion was always different. One day it would be a v-neck shirt with skinny jeans, and other days he would wear a sweater and gym shorts. And tonight, it was a purple v-neck shirt, with navy skinny jeans. But it fit his personality, it's kinda cute. Okay really cute. And sometimes really hot. I'll be honest.

But enough talking about that best friend of me, I'll accidentally fall and miss my name if I keep thinking to myself! (I've done that before, trust me. Thankfully Berwald was there most of the time.) I looked around me and saw all my classmates who were graduating with me. To be honest, some of them were kinda mean, and one of them was my ex's sister, but besides them the whole class was pretty nice! I got along with almost all of them! To be honest, I was kinda known in my grade. Like I was that guy that everyone knew and would say hi to, but wouldn't really hang out with or chose to be a partner with in class. I mean, I would have people that would partner up with me, but still. It would be nice if I was a first chose all the time. Oh well.

Then all the sudden, from where I was thinking, I heard my name.

"**Timo Väinämöinen.**" Good job Timo, really payed attention what they were saying. I stood up and made my way to the front. Finally my time to graduate. I looked around and glanced back to Ber and I walked up to the front to get my ticket out of this place. There was a small smile on his face. Most people would miss that, but I knew him long enough I was started to pick out his emotions. The small smile was joy and relief and happiness. It was hard for most people to tell what he was thinking, but I could read what he was typically thinking through his facial expressions. His really cute, adorable facial expressions.

* * *

After graduation that night, my parents, Berwald, and I went out to dinner. It was rare for my dad to tag along for anything, but today was special since I graduated. My dad had to take a plane over to Finland after my graduation dinner to get back to worldly affairs and what not. You see, my father worked over in Finland for most of the year, about 9 months of the year, and the other 4 months he would be back here, but constantly on the phone. Of course he would make visits back when he could during those 9 months, but somedays it felt like I barely had a father. It kinda sucks, you know. But it was kinda funny when he would come back. He would have his thick Finnish accent back again and it was sometimes really funny! Sometimes when I would talk to him, he would randomly switch over to Finnish instead of English. Thankfully I know enough Finnish that if I ever go to Finland I would know more then enough to get around. And of course, I would tell my dad that he wasn't speaking much English right there, and he would tell me, "You know enough Finnish either way!" and I would say back to him, "Anteeksi, missä on vessa?" _Where's the toliet. _Then he would laugh and say, "Ei." _No._ Why no? I don't know. He was my silly dad that I rarely saw.

But here all 4 were, in a car driving to some random restaurant. It was about 9 at night and we had 2 hours until we had to leave just so my dad could catch his flight in time. My mom and dad where in the front seat and Berwald and I were in the back. And boy, it was a sight to see. My mom's car had a low ceiling, and Berwald was pretty tall. He always had to slouch whenever he sat in the back of my moms car and I always remind myself to bring a camera just so I can show him what he looks like. But silly me, I forgot my camera. Like all the other times. So just imagine this, a tall guy shoved in the back of a 2002 Mercury Cougar. It's a blast to see it.

"Where do you boys want to go for dinner?" My mom's voice boomed out of no where. Berwald looked a little startled but I just let out a small laugh.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I made sure to hold out the 'h' sound really long, "That one Chinese place! They have really good fried rice, and my tummy is making the grummbles for that!" I smiled brightly, and looked at Berwald and saw his face go red. Was he staring at me while I said that? Maybe he was just waiting to ask me something, that had to be it. He does that a lot!

I reached up, and watched his eyes which were carefully watching my hand touch the side of his face. I smacked the side of his face, lightly three times.

"Earth to Berwald." My father called, his accent thick. "Puhutko Englantia?" _Do you speak English?_ Oh dad...

"Wh't." Ber mummbled looked over to my father. Berwald's face had the look of lost puppies. "What Timo said will do f'ne."  
"Chinese it is then!" My mother said, and looked almost way to determined to drive to the Chinese food place.

"Oh Timo.." Ber looked back at me and then down to the ground of the car floor and reached into his bag he had with him. I feel kinda silly, I never even noticed he had a bag with him. _Damn bag, playing the let's remain hidden game._

"Yes bear?" Berwald Looked back at me for a split second and raised his left eyebrow, as if he asking me what I just said. As if he was asking if I really just called him _bear._ I laughed in return.

He finally grabbed a little box out of his bag and placed it on my lap softly. "Op'n it." It only seems his face got back to being his regular color, and he's already back to a red face. Silly him.

I opened the box, and inside was a little giftcard and a note. The giftcard was to Starbuck, who made AMAZING drinks and little sandwiches and cake pops. I opened the little note and read it.

_You're finally old enough to get out of high school Timo. Now you can come visit me while I'm working and talk to me on my breaks. I know it isn't much, but it's a $25 giftcard. I already know you reached for the card first, but didn't check the amount, and THEN read this._

_I'm proud of you:)_

_With love,_

_Berwald._

A smile shined on my face and my eyes got a little teary. I was really happy. I turned to Berwald, who had concern in his face when he saw my eyes water up. But he didn't have anymore time to react, for I was all over him, giving him a huge hug. He hugged back, and he felt so warm.

I didn't want the hug to be too awkward and long... Even though I wanted to stay like that for another thousands years. His hugs were always inviting to me, and warm and every time I hugged him, my chest would flutter. That would happen for as long as I would remember, honest!

"I love it." I told him as I broke the hug. _Good bye warm body:(_

"Re'lly?" He always had a hard time pronouncing A's for some reason. _Silly Ber._

"Well, I wouldn't be hugging you and tearing up and saying I love it if I didn't love it, now would I?" I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a sassy look.

He gave me a slight hint of a smile and nodded in agreement. "True."

* * *

We got home late that night, around 11 at night to be exact. My parents told Berwald to stay the night, and boy was I glad when he nodded his head. Overjoyed to be honest.

"Ber!" I turned to him and I grabbed his hand. He jumped at the touch, but my beaming smile and determination wouldn't let go.

"Mm?" He tilted his head his right and raised his one eyebrow and he slowly become less tense.

"Let's watch a movie!" I was already dragging him to my room even before he answered.

"Sometimes, I forget yer stronger then ya look." He mummbled. walking along with the tug from my end.

"And don't forget it!" We walked up the stairs, my hand still holding on to his, and after walking through a hallway, whose walls were littered with pictures of my family and Berwald, we finally made a sharp to the right into my room.

I honestly didn't want to let go of his hands, they felt really warm in mine, and I liked the feeling. But I didn't like Berwald, I mean, he was my best friend after all! No homo right...? Haahaaa... But I eventually did let go, and he went towards my tv and turned it on.

I sat on my bed and smiled at him, and started planning up something in my head.

"What movie do ya want to w'tch." Berwald dug through my movies, and glanced at a few as he went along. His eyes would flicker between me and whatever movie he picked up.

"Uhhhhhh." I started ponder. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to watch. I just wanted to be sitting next to his warm mass, and lean against him. My smile was still on my face and I walked over to my closet. I was kinda getting sick of being in my suit and tie. Graduation was over and i didn't need to wear thing anymore. To be honest, I compeltely forgot what I was wearing until I decided to change.

"We've seen many of th'se movies." He muttered and continued to look through the movies.

I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of Berwald's sweatpants that he left here. I told him if he wanted them back he would have to tear him off my body because I liked them too much. And plus, he had about half of his wardrobe at my house since almost lived here. It just made it easier for us when he stayed over so he wouldn't have to go home and get new clothes. I closed my bedroom door, and threw my newly picked out clothes on my bed.

"Uhhh... Do I have The Great Gatsby? Leonardo DiCaprio is in is." He looked at me and let out a puff of air. His, "are you for real expression." Every movie that Leo has been in Ber was there to watch it with me... Including the Titanic.

To my dismay, he shook his head. I groaned and slipped off my fancy plant suit pants, and slipped on the grey sweatpants I stole from Berwald. Next, I slipped off my suit top, and then the white button up shirt that was underneath. I stared at the shirt that I threw on my bed and made a face on it. I didn't want it on my body. Oh well, Berwald can deal with a half naked man.  
That's when I got an idea after all this thinking.

"Berrrrrwallllllddddddddd,' I walked over to him and knelled behind him and looped my arms around his shoulders. My arms draped over his chest.

He put down the collection of movies and looked at me.

"Timo... are you not wearing a shirt." He didn't really ask it as a question. It was more a statement. His face started getting red.

Yes, phase one complete.

"Berrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," I cooed. "Let's play a gammmmmeeee."

"Hmm?" He looked nervous. Phase two, complete.

"Wanna hear what it's called?" I grinned and pressed the side of my cheek to his glowing red cheek.

He didn't give and answer, He looked at me. Not at my eyes, but somewhere else, BUT it was somewhere on my face!

"It's callllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllled, tickle the bear!" And at that command, I grabbed his chest and started to tickle him. He fell backwards, and I moved away just in time, and his blonde head made contact with the ground. I straddled him, and tickled him more.

Not many people knew, but he was really ticklish. As long as he didn't tickle me back, I would win this.

The room filled with his warm laughs, it made my chest flutter. I kept wiggling my fingers where he was most ticklish, and he was trying to squirm away from me with laughter that filled the room. I started to laugh along with him. Laughing was contagious and I loved that laugh of his.

Then that's when his warm hands grabbed my bare sides, and that was when I knew I was in deep shit.

It happened so fast, that I don't even recall him flipped our positions so he was the one straddling me. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them both above my head. I pouted and looked at him.

"Ohhhh come on Berrrr, It was just a little tickl-" if only I got to finish that sentence, because with his one free hand he started to tickle me back and I started to laugh. Oh boy did I start to laugh.

"That's- Not! Fair!" I some how got out in between my giggling and laughing. Berwald was laughing along with me, and it felt so warm and nice. Berwald then stopped tickling me and grinned in his satifaction. Smug bastard. I was searching for air from all that coughing and trying my best to glare at him.

"Timo, yer gl'res just look cute. Sorry to break it to ya." He stated, then his face went really red. It was as red as a tomato.

"Meanie pants." My glare turned into a pout, and my face turned red and I realized the position I was in... Now I know why he was blushing almost as hard as I was. His purple v-neck shirt was all messy, and I had no shirt on. My wrists were being help over my head with his one hand, and his other free hand was resting on my bare chest. Also, not to mention he was straddling me.

We were in that position for a good minute or two before we started to move. We both sat next to eat other, faces really red, not saying a word to each other. I couldn't stand the silence, but I didn't know what to say to him. Do I say, so wanna straddle me again? T-That would be really awkward! I mean like, I may have enjoyed the pressure of him sitting on top of me, but, he's my best friend! That would be weird.

But the silence was saved by a knock on the door.

"Timo! I'm coming in!" My mom opened the door, and she looked back and forth between the two of us. There was a grin on her face.

I looked up at her, and gave her a look. "Mom, what were you just thinking." My mom was a special mom in my opinion. I loved her to pieces but her sense of humor was well...

"You two looked like you two just hand your first time together... And it was awkward." She gave up a wink and my ffce grew even redder then it was so I was pretty sure it could become a night light.

"MOM." I yelled. "That's embarrassing! And it's not like we haven't done that before." I smirked back to her, and noted Berwald was covering his face with his hands. Poor Berwald, I know his secrets, he ain't innocent. I know about his past boyfriend. He isn't the straightest person in the world... Neither am I BUTTT-

"And I missed it?! Fine, then you two can miss your dessert!" My mom placed her hand on on hip. "And Berwald, I know you aren't that innocent, come on boy." Berwarld looked up but... I kinda felt bad for him. He really was embarrassed. I looked at him and he returned the look. His beautiful eyes said a million stories that I understood. I gave him a reassuring smile, and that we would talk about this later look. he nodded and I broke the eye contact to look back at my mom.

"Look what you did mom. Tsk tsk tsk, Berwald and I, are gonna eat that dessert and there's nothing you can do about it!" I grabbed Berwald's hand and he both stood up and passed my short mother and exited the room.

"Don't eat it all in one bite" My mom hollered back. I didn't respond.

I lead Berwald down the stairs and made a left, followed by a right into the kitchen. We both looked to see what my mom made for dessert and she made pudding. Vanilla pudding for Berwald and Chocolate for myself. My mother knew our tastes so well. Berwald took a seat at the counter opposite side of the counter and I remained standing on the other side. I looked at him and noticed something.

Berwald was looking down and looked deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking of butttttt, I used that to my advantage. I grabbed two spoons and placed his spoon next to his pudding, which was not even a foot away from him, and using my spoon I stole a bite of his pudding. I really loved my moms pudding but I liked her chocolate pudding was the bad he didn't notice I stole a bite of his Vanilla pu-

"Hey, Timo." Berwald's voice started me that I made a squeak and almost dropped my spoon from my mouth.

"Mhmmm!?" I replied back, taking the spoon out of my mouth, and I leaned over the counter so I was facing him. I placed the spoon on the counter.

He looked like he was about to say something then he closed his mouth. I noticed he was looking at me again, but not at my eyes. He was staring at my face, but I couldn't pinpoint where.

"I... uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "That was my pudding ya to'k a bite of."

Annnnd he noticed. A shade of pink kissed my cheeks, and a shy smile painted my lips. "It was really good."

He then picked up his spoon and my pudding and took the biggest bite from it.

"Hey! I took a small bite from yours!" I stole his pudding and took a huge bite of his pudding.

Ber had a small hint of a smile on his face. Then he took another bite of my pudding.

Then I took another bite of his pudding.

And this continued until we both ate each other's pudding.

We both laughed at each other and I took MY pudding cup and took his spoon and placed all of our dished in the sink.

"Hey Ber, you're not mad with what my mom said right?" The question poured out of my mouth even before i knew what I said.

"Not really. I underst'nd ya mom's sense of hum'r." He gave me a reassuring look on his face. I nodded in response and I was happy about that.

It was good he wasn't mad at my mom! I mean, the more I thought about it he sometimes shared the same humor with my mom and they both would sometimes play tricks on me... I let out a huge yawn while thinking of all that.

"Heyy Ber," I looked over to him and rested my head on my hand, "Let's go back to my room and watch a movie and slash or sleep." I yawned again.

Berwald nodded and gave me his signature "mm." He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs and up to my room. The way he walked was... wow. I followed him.

* * *

**_{Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter of this! I hope I didn't do Berwald/Sweden's accent too much?! I felt unnatural not doing it and I didn't want to go crazy with it because I don't like wh'n h' t'lks l'ke th's. (Meaning almost every vowel is blocked by an ' thingy._**

**_But sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes and I am REALLY sorry if I got any of the finnish wrong! I got the finnish from learnfinnish. co. uk and I got my spelling and grammar stuff from my mind and spell check. Also, I'm sorry that the story is short D: (I feel like it's short in my opinion)_**

**_I will be updating this story every 1-2 weeks and it'll have between 6-9 chapters. But please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I would love how you all thought the first chapter of my first Hetalia fic! -with lovvve, Apple}_**


	2. Colleges, Cars, and Storms (Ch 2)

_**{Lukas- Norway}**_

* * *

"That one?" I pointed at the screen and glazing over the univeraties after one of them caught my eyes aftter hours of looking at colleges.

"Mm... Not bad.. I've he'rd of it before." Beard rested his head on his hand staring at the screen.

"If you don't like it, we can keep on on looking! I don't mind!" I smiled and put up my right hand as if I was saying stop. I really didn't want to upset him, but we both have to agree on a college..

It's been a month since I graduated and Berwald and I were looking for colleges at his house. His mother wouldn't be home for a while, actually she would be home around midnight and it was only about 4.

Berwald shook his head, "Nej, let's check this one out th't ya pointed out. See wh't comes out from this one." He mummbled and clicked on the link the the colleges home page.

_Gakuen Universitey._

"Wow." I gasped when we first opened the home page. The website showed a huge building, that held a thousand flag poles with what seemed like an infinite amount of flags. The picture changed to a blonde sudent who had the biggest smile on his face, and a curl on his... Left side of head? No HIS right side of his head. My left. I think he had a politics book in his hand... Or something to do with lawyers...? Either way there was a book in his hands and well... Not what I want to do with my life anyway, soo-

"It looks pretty nice." Berwald stated, clicking on different parts of the website. He seemed really engrossed into this website, so I stood up.

"Tell me what you think of it, look through the whole webstie and tell me a summary of it when you're done!" I looked around the room to admire it for a few moments after I got a "Mm" back from Berwald.

Berwald's room hasn't changed much since the day I met him. I mean, he had a different bed and different clothes, but other then that it was pretty much the same. His room has 4 walls, and on one wall held 3 shelves and a door. Opposite of that, held his closet, and to the right of his closet, stood his bed. The opposite side of that wall held, well his desk and computer, and well, where Berwald was sitting down currently. Berwald's desk was actually quite messy, papers from his old job still laid there, some wood dust probably from some random thing he was working on... Though he does have a seperate room to work on stuff he builds, he still insists on working on his room though... It's Berwald, what can I say. But his room would shout "BERWALD" if it could. It pretty much fit Ber's simple personality... Okay, so his personality wasn't that simple but. In retrospect...

Then I head a slight slap, and I turned around to see Berwald hitting his own fist to hand, followed by a, "I got it!"

"You got what?" I walked over to him, and looked at him, I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, it took me a month to fin'lly put the pieces together, but I know why you w're hyper on your gr'duation night." Berwald looked back at me.

"Ber... That was a month ago..." I let out a puff of air, "but why?"

"Ya were nervous and ya had more sug'r then yer body can hold... before you walked up there." Berwald told me brightly outloud.

I left out another puff of air, and placed my hand on his shoulder... It's a really nice shoulder, "You got me! How did you know?"

His face was slightly red, and he let out a small cough, "Ah guessed."

"Well, you made a good guess. I was just that hyper and, I feel silly about that whole night." I glanced down remembering I walked around with no shirt on that night. _Darn it Timo, wear your shirt_.

"Don't feel silly." Berwald glanced over to his clock, "_Shit." _

"What's wrong Ber?" I looked at him, he rarely swore, uness something happens.

"I h've work in an hour and I forgot 'bout it..." He bit his bottom lip... wow, he has really nice lips, I just really want to- I shook my head. _Bad Timo!_

"Shit! Sorry about that! Do you want me to help you get ready for work?" I started to walk over to his closet.

"Just get me a nice white buttonup sh'rt." He stood up from the computer, carefully bookmarking the page, of the Gakuen University. "I'm bookm'rking this page... I really like th's college..."

I searched through his closet of shirt and pants until I found a nice white button up shirt and stole it from the closet and took the hanger away from the shirt. "I really like it too! It's nice and it gives me this... Anicent feel? It's a nice feel!" I threw the shirt at him and he caught it, as I smiled.

"Mm." He threw the button up shirt on his bed and pulled his current shirt over his head. And I had to be honest, all his working out was working off really nicely. His mussels were notiable and, he just looked really... Nice...

I forced myself to look away from the show of Berwald before I got too distracted. His abs were pretty nice, but mostly because he's my Best friend! A... a really good friend! And I live by my rules, best friends do not think that way... I hope..?

"Timo, ya need a ride home, right?" Berwald called out to me. I turned around and squeaked a bit. He had a scary face on, but it's not like he meant it! I sometimes forget his face does this all the time..

"You don't have to drive me home, I could probably walk! I don't want to annoy you or anything!" I paused for a moment, "Only if you want to though.."

"I'll drive ya home." At that he threw me his carkeys. "St'rt the car, please." At that comment, I nodded my blonde head and made my way towards the door. Berwald's house was one story with an attic, so I didn't have to walk down any stairs. Also didn't help Berwald's room was the closest to the front door, so I was pretty much already outside, and I looked around until I spotted his car.

He had a really nice black truck. It was the nice glossy black that were on big trucks! And I loved his car so much. It was so nice, and I loved when Berwald let me turn it on! He sometimes would let me drive it also! I wonder if he would let me drive it this time...

I opened the door to his car, and was hit was warm air, that made the air that was already otuside feel cold. _Stupid summer. _

I jumped into the warm car, and started the car up. The hum of the engine was amazing, and the air condtioning started up. Of course it started off really hella warm, but all cars do that, right?

I sat on the drivers seat in the warm car, until Berwald walked out of his house, with his _Starbucks_ apporn on. I really liked how he worked at _Starbucks_ becase sometimes he would give me a discount, and everytime he did that it made me so happy. I could have just been kicking and sreaming because something bad happened, and then boom, I would get a discount and I would be all like 'yay.'

"Timo. Ya in my seat.." Berwald looked at him, and crossed his arms.

"But Ber. I wanna drive." I smiled shyly, and looked up at him.

Berwald's eyes widened a bit, and he blushed. I looked away and sratched his head. "Fine I guess ya can dr've the car... Only until yer house." He made his way over to the passenger seat and sat in his seat. "Ya have yer drivers lis'nce right?" He buckled in his seat beat, and glanced over to me.

I dug through my pocket and pulled out my drivers liscence. "Yes Berwald, I promise I have it. You may never know when you need it!" I buckled myself in and smiled brightly. I really love driving this car too, just so you all know.

I pressed the break, and put the car into drive, "Off we go, Ber."

* * *

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, man I was really bored. I drove myself with Berwald and his car home about an hour ago, and he drove off to work after. He looked like he really didn't want to go to work. I didn't want him to work to work either, I felt lonely when he wasn't around. Heck, back when we had lunch together in highschool two years ago, a group of freinds, Berwald, and I would sit together at a lunch table. Then Berwald got really sick one week and he wasn't there. Even though I would talk to the other people at my table, I still always felt lonely.

I mean there was Lukas, a really weird fellow, and he would probably be my second Best friend, but he moved away the end of that year due to his parents work. We were in the same grade too... But things weren't the same even when he was there and Berwald was sick for that one week. But he was still a really good friend! I haven't seen him in like 2 years though... But we've talked on skype though!

I rolled off my bed, and made my way out the door and downstairs. I decided now would be a good time to cook dinner for myself. Well a really early Dinner since it was only about 5:30. To some that's perfect timing but I tend to eat dinner more around like 6:30, 7 o'clock at night. But eitherway, I was hungry and I would probably end up eating some ice cream or something about a few hours after I eat whatever I'm going to cook.

I looked through the fridge and then it hit me.

_Where's mom._

She was suppose to be home about an hour ago, actually when I came home from Berwald's... I quickly walked out of the kitchen, and walked about 20 feet until I realized I placed my phone in the ktichen when I got home. I turned around and marched back into the kichten and let out a puff of air. I walked over to the counter and picked up my cellular device, and dialed my moms phone. I really ought to have to my glued to my pocket instead of leaving it places in the house.

"Timo?" My mom called from the otehr side of the phone. She sounded... weak.?

"Mom, are you okay, where are you?" I have to admit, I was kind of panicky.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I'm staying at your aunts house! Bad storms tonight in the forcast and they said to not drive on the roads!" She paused, and I heard her sigh. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm fine. Will you be fine." More of a statement then a question, but..

_Yes mom, perfectly fine._ To be honest, I don't deal with thunder storms well. "Yeah, I guess I'll be fine. But so don't save you any dinner?" I guess I'll just fall asleep early tonight. Maybe I can sleep through the thunder storms if I don't wake up early.

"Nope, unless you want to!" She added a laugh to the end of that. "Or you can share with Berbear!" _Berbear...?_

"Mom he has work right now and doesn't get done until like... 10? or was it 11... Eitherway He had work from 5:00 to some time..."

"Oh, that's poopey! But I gotta let you go, You're aunt and I is drinking!" So that's why she sounded weak... achohol. And her grammar was so completely off.

"Bye ma, love you." I heard a quick love you too back and the line went dead. I put down my phone and let out an annoyed sound.

I opened the fridge and looked through the food. Maybe I could make up something quick just so I could go to bed even earlier and fall asleep faster. This is what I get for not checking the weather forcast for 3 weeks.

In the end I finally looked through the freezer and choose pre-diced potatoes and frozen green peppers and onions. Now before, anyone says, "what the hell are you cooking," it's something my mom use to cook all the time! You fry the potatos in the frying pan, add spieces (Italian seasoning, garlic, salt and pepper are the best in it) then you add the green peppers and onions and cook them until they are cooked and stuff. I really like it, and for some reason everytime I make it it makes me feel a bit better if there's a thunder storm on the way... Or it makes my tummy feel better if I'm hungry.

I started to cook my meal and within about 15 to 20 minutes it was done and ready to be brought into my mouth and stomach. It tasted really good and for a moment I forgot about everything that was happening in the world. I forgot that I was in my kitchen, I forgot that there was a boom of thunder, and I forgot about my ringing phone.

Wait...

At that moment, I dropped my fork, as a flash of light drowned my house, and went away just as fast. I quickly stood up and placed my food in the fridge. Maybe I'll eat it later. Hopefully..

I grabbed my phone and went into the living room, and shut the blinds and cutains of the one of three windows just as another boom of thunder sang. I of course, jumped about three feet, and dropped my phone. (Which, did stop ringing.)

I picked up my phone and quickly checked my phone. It was fine, but I still checked eitherway. I was really abusive to my phone, the shitty iPhone it is, but somehow it never broke. I tossed my phone to my couch, and ran to another window to close the blinds and curtains and it seemed right now time, there was a flash of lightning and I squeaked.

I quickly ran to the last window and shut the blinds and curtains. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this storm. The rain was starting to pick up, the thunder was probably getting worse and worse, and my phone was ringing again.

I looked over at my phone and I started to debate if I wanted to answer it or not. My heart was racing and I wasn't sure if I could deal with talking to someone on the phone. But then again I thought I realized it was ringing before. Wait no, it WAS ringing before, I didn't think it.

I walked over to the couch, almost tripping as another roar of thunder sang. I picked up my phone that I threw on the couch before and looked at the screen and realized I already missed the call.

_(2) Missed calls from Berwald._

My heart raced even faster as I read the screen. He would only ring once if he wanted to talk, but then again he was working and-

_Boom!_

I threw my self practically at the couch and while still clinging onto on my phone, I wrapped myself in a blanket that my mom always kept on the couch. Knowing me, I was most likely shaking like a puppy that got out of the shower.

I unlocked my phone, and started to dial Ber's number. I know I could just go to recent calls but, that just seems too easy... But I swear just as I was dialing his number, a flash of lightning shone through my window and he called me again. I really wanted to talk to him, I hoped he could help me from this storm and... Okay, _shut it Timo. answer it!_

"Hello?" I called to the phone once I answered.

"T-Timo?" Berwal... He almost sounded... scared...? no... Wait yes... I got it! _Scared, nervous, and embarrassed...?_

"You called me quite a few times! Sorry I didn'-" _Boom._... I squeaked a bit. Thanks storm.. right on time.

"Timo, are ya ok? Is the st'rm bad there?" I wish he was here so bad. My heart was still pounding, and I wish he was here so I can cuddle up to him and...

My face went red at the thought and I hid m face with my hands, "Y-Yeah! I'm okay, but uhh.. You don't sound that well..."

"Well..." He paused. Oh my gosh, what if he is really sick? What if.. Oh my gosh, I can't imagine life without him... I could feel my heart stop.

"Ber... Are you okay?" I spoke through my words. Anything but dying.

"I was working before I went on bre'k, and..." From the sounds of it it looked like he wasn't gonna die but still... My heart still felt out of place. And something felt weird about this..

"What happened?"

"How do you... de'l with getting asked out...?" I felt my heart drop. _What... He..._

* * *

_**Annnnnd end chapter! Sorry I'm ending it there. I have my reasons;)**_  
_**But two things, 1) sorry if the little Fin (cough cough Timo.. Or Tino. Same thing) seemed out of character last chapter! I had my reasons. Tried to get him into better character for this chapter... 2) I got to introduce Lukas (Norway) this chapter! I know it was extrememly breif BUT he'll be in the story again later along with the others. Also, you all will eventually learn who's Timo's ex was. WAS IS THE KEYTERM..'cause.. past tense. yay (eventually.. actually in the next chapter or two... or maybe three- IDKK. There's also gonna be flash backs too. hip hip horray)**_  
_**But either way, this would have been done sooner but the Supernatural season finale got me right in the feels and I was all like, "dean bby no- Gadreel bby no- Cas bby no- Sam bby no- EVERYONE BUT METATRON BBY NO." and I didn't have much time the past 2 weeks to write. I had state bio testing (That was totes too easy) and I had colorguard stuff to do c:**_  
_**Either way, instead of everyone 1-2 weeks, it'll probs be every 2-3 weeks per new chapter... Just a fair warning. (Oh and I'm gonna try to have anotehr Supernatural thingy out soon too just sayinnnggg)**_

_**-With lovvvveee,**_  
_**Apple**_


	3. Crushes and Dang (Ch 3)

I don't remember much of that conversation after those words and we only talked on the phone less then 10 hours ago, and everything made my stomach twist into knots. .

Made my head throb.

Made me start thinking about everything.

_"How do you... de'l with getting asked out...?" _Those words would replay in my head over, and over again.

After that I remember telling Ber that he should go for it and after that I remember waking up in bed, about 3 hours ago, which was about 2:36 in the morning. When I woke up, I put my MP3 player in my ears, but I remembered I was in the living room last, not my room, but here I am.

So the time currently was 5:39 in the morning and I'm, just here. Staring at this nice ceiling in my room while I try not think about what happened. Trying to is the key term here.

I had my arm rested over my forehead, trying to figure things out, while I blinked rapidly and had music blasting in my headphones from my Mp3 player. The music though, sounded almost mute compared to my thoughts.

My mom never could get me an iPod, but I was perfectly fine with that. I'm alright with this blue and white MP3 player.. It was nice, and it reminded me that Ber's favorite color was blue.

I groaned at the though, and rolled over to my side so I could face a wall, and my arm that was on my forehead now rested next to me.

_Ber. What's happening to me. Are you going to go on that date with that guy..._ I thought. I tried to change the subject of thought in my head.

Flowers? No... That college! Yeah, that college that Ber and I are... hopefully.. gonna go to.. . Together.

_Ah fuck_.

I flung myself up so I was sitting up and staring at yet, another wall. Obviously this trying to change the subject thing wasn't working. And since I couldn't change this subject in my head I was starting to feel sick, confused, and honestly really lost. I don't know why I was feeling sick but, I was confused on why I felt the way I did, and I was lost on why.

But I knew I had to start making connections. There was Berwald.

And not remembering what we talked about after he told me he was asked out. Just thinking of that gives me a small pit of grief in my stomach. I should be happy for him, and not feeling... Well whatever this is. The name Berwald, in my head at the moment, had a new meaning that I couldn't figure out and it felt like water was starting to sting my eyes.

I crawled out of my bed and remembered that my mother wasn't home, and that it was still raining. The sun wanted to peak over the horizon, bu the clouds were blocking and I got no sleep. I picked up my cell phone.

_**(2) missed calls from Berwald**_

_**Berwald(**__1:32AM__**)**_

_Just Text me when you get th..._

_**Berwald (**__10:38PM__**)**_  
_Hey are you okay? You seeme..._

I threw my phone at my bed and groaned loud. I hate this iPhone... I hated everything right now for no reason. I held my hair and tears starting to form at the corner of my eyes and I honestly had no idea why.

I had no idea why I felt the way I did, and I had no idea why life was happening right now.

Then I thought of how this person was who asked Berwald out. I paced around my room and continued to hold my head, and I thought of another man kissing Berwald and hugging him and getting him presents, and cuddling him, and- I was jealous...?

I stopped pacing and let my arms fall to the side of me as I looked up. No- Best friends can't feel this way! I thought of Berwald more and inspected every detail of him in my ead.

His scary looking face, that was absolutely adorable, his strong build, his soft personality that was gentile and funny, and how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on, sitting in my computer chair. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair.

I typed in my password as I thought more about Berwald and how best friends shouldn't feel this way.

I opened Google chrome and went to the college's website, Gakuen University.

_I shouldn't feel this way._

I clicked on the print out form page and it opened out to many different forms.

_I shouldn't feel that Berwald is cute and adorable and se- and sweet, I shouldn't be feeling jealous._

I clicked on the the link that said, "_Apply."_

_Best Friend's don't think this way... I think..._

I printed out the form that was sent to the computer printer that was out in a hall way in my house. Yay, you go wireless printers.

_I think... I like Berwald._

I stood up and weakly walked out of the room, my chest pounding and my legs and body and everything feeling heavy. I felt guilty and lost and.. Happy almost... **Almost.**

_I like my best friend more then a best friend should._

I found my self in front of the printer with what I printed out in front of me and grabbed the papers and walked back to my room. I felt like I couldn't hear any music playing on my MP3 player anymore, even though it was on and playing songs. I grabbed my head phones and pulled them off and threw them on my bed to join my phone.

I thought about many things in the instant as I threw my MP3 player over on my bed and realized more then I would in 10 years, and after realizing a tear would paint the sides on my face, in guilt if I should really be realizing this and feeling this.

_I have a crush on my best friend._

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since that happened I I couldn't even talk to Berwald until 4 days after it all happened.

He asked if I got his calls.

He asked if he saw my texts.

He asked if I was okay.

He asked what my favorite snack was (even though he knew).

He asked me what he should wear to his date.

I gave him almost honest opinions for everything. I told him I saw his texts and calls, but told him I saw them too late and saw no need to reply, I told him that he knew what my favorite snack was and he laughed. I told him him just to wear what he normally wears. But, I told him I was fine. I mean, in retrospect, there was nothing wrong with me besides that I was going through a crush and it's on my best friend and that I haven't felt this way about a person ever since _him._ I rolled my eyes as I thought that. I looked in the mirror that was in the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair. I decided it was time to shower.

Berwald also asked me about the college, and I told him that about a week and a half ago (while I avoided Ber and didn't talk to him) I sent in my application. He did the same.

I turned on the shower started to strip off my clothes. I looked and up the shower and deemed it safe to walk in.

I was happy that Ber and I were going to the same college, but I was nervous that, whoever this guy was, would mistreat him. Who ever this guy is that asked him out. I brought my eyebrows together and made a face to the nozzle in the shower. Maybe it'll see my annoyance.

The water hit my back. I hissed as it hit my back, the water was still cold. My face looked worse as I made more of a face. I turned up the temperature in my shower.

I wondered if Ber would call me later and tell me how his date went. I would listen, and of course be hella jealous but... I know his date is today at 7.

And the time?

The time is sometime around 4.

I think.

I haven't check the clock since I woke up this morning.

I grabbed the shampoo (that was scented Coconut; I like that scent a lot) and squirted a bit in my hand and lathered it in my hair.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hip bones. I opened the door was immediately introduced by my phone going off in my room.

Well... Good timing I guess? I walked over to my room and scanned my phone looking for my phone, and spotting it on my desk. I walked to my desk and piked up my phone.

_Incoming Call_

_Berwald_

I raised my eyebrow and thought for a long moment before answering.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I demanded after answering the phone.

"I'm on bre'k." His voice sounded hushed.

"Ohhhh," I let slip out of my mouth. That made a lot of sense. "What's up then?"

"Tino, I'm nervo's." I could tell Berwald was pacing where ever he went to spend his 15 minute break.

"Don't be!" I knew I felt my heart drop, but hey at least it wasn't my towel that dropped. "Don't be nervous Ber. Just be yourself."

There was a long pause on the line and I felt like I said the wrong thing.

"I know..." Ber coughed lightly on the other side of the phone. "I know I see him as a fri'nd, but still."

Wait... A friend? My eyes widened when he said that.

"You... You only see him as a friend?"

"Mm." He sounded like he was disappointed in himself. I felt so bad for him.

"Well, at least you're giving him a chance! Be honest with him tonight that you only like him as a friend." I felt a smile on my face, and that made me feel horrible... Or SHOULD make me feel horrible.

"I know..." He paused for a moment or two. "I'll tell him tonight."

I heard talking in the backround and Berwald talking back to whoever it was he was talking to.

"Tino, I gotta go." He sounded sad to hang up. "Let's hang out tomorr'w?"

"Alright! Bye Ber! Good luck with your date!"

"See ya tomorr'w then Tino. Bye."

At that moment the line went dead and I threw my phone back on my bed.

A 2 minute conversation that felt like 55 minutes. Time lies.

I felt bad. I didn't know why, but I felt so bad. I walked over to my closet and grabbed clothes to change into since I had no clothes on besides a towel wrapped around myself.

Then it hit me, I told him I would hang out tomorrow.

What would we do? How do I react?

I haven't hung out with him for a while now. I've been avoiding him since I realizing I have the hugest crush on him.

I let out a puff of air from my mouth, and my towel fell off me,.

Which to be honest, I completely forgot about. Thankfully my mom isn't home.

I got my clothes and slipped them on and continued to freak out after.

* * *

The next day around 5 PM Berwald came over, and he looked really stressed. And you know that moment when you see the person you like, and you just want to hide? Yeah that's pretty much me right now.

But seeing him stressed made me want to hug him and tell him it's okay and bake him cookies. About a zillion cookies. More cookies then i can bake in a year.

"Hey Ber." I hushed out.

"Hello Timo. How are ya?" We both sat on my couch and we both didn't look at each other.

"I'm goooooood," I held out the 'O' sound. "How are you? You look a little stressed."

Berwald was silent for a good 30 seconds when he finally cleared his throat. "I told him and he g've me a shit reply."

I looked over to Berwald and saw the hurt in his expression. If we were dating right now (or to ever date if possible..) I would hug him and plant kisses all over his face.

..

_Okay shut it Timo! Get your head back in the game!_

"I'm sorry Ber, I would have never thought that would have happened..." I was silent... No WE were silent for a few moments until I decided to talk more. "Do you want to talk about i-"

"I don't wanna rain on yer par'de Timo... I really don't.." He started to play with his fingers. My heart fluttered.

"No Ber you're not, trust me! I'm here for you." I looked at him and placed my hand on his shoulder, and I swear I saw his face start to turn r-

"Well... He told me th't he was practic'lly giving me mah paycheck bec'use how much he c'me in just to see me and order something.." He looked back at me and his face was even... more... _Sadder _and _stressed._

"Oh Ber... Just ignore him, he's one of those 'nice guys' that aren't really nice at all." From what he told me, this guy seemed like one of those nice guys that tipped their stupid fedoras.

Well fedoras aren't stupid. Those 'nice guys' are.

He mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. "What?" I replied to his mumble.

"Noth'ng.." He looked away. I decided to disguard it.

"How about I go make you some hot cocoa or some tea, or get you something? I don't like seeing you sad or down Ber." I got up and removed my hand from his shoulder.

"Can we just go w'tch a movie?" He grabbed my wrist and I'm pretty sure my heart almost jump out of my chest after he did that.

"Uhh... S-sure.. We should go to my room to do that then." I gave a little smile to Ber, and he got up slowly and for a moment I felt really intimidated... I forgot how tall he was. He was still holding onto my wrist and I started to walk up to my room, allowing him to hold on my wrist, even though my heart would eventually escape from its cage.

We eventually made it up into my room after what seemed like years and Berwald slowely let go of my wrist.

"Sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head and looked away after letting go. His face was all red and pink and it was the cutest thing ever.

"No it's okay! I didn't mind at all!" My face turned pink after I realized what I said and I walked over to my collection of movies and looked through them "S-So, I bought new movies last week!"

I pulled a movie out, that I've been dying to see.

"The Great Gatsby is such a great book and I really wanted to watch the movie since It looked so good..." I turned around to saw Ber sitting on my bed.

"Looks good." I could tell he was still sad.

"We can watch something else if you want?" I gave him a warm smile (or tried to).

"Gatsby is fine, Leo is in it, ya love him." If any pink went away from my face it came back at that comment. I manged to give a weak 'ok' back to him.

I turned on the TV and popped the movie into the DVD player. I changed the channel to the dvd channel and waited through all the movie previews.  
Finally when it was on the title screen I pressed play.

I picked myself up and sat next to Berwald on my bed. Not too close though..

And then, the movie began.

I glanced over at Berwald and decided this was gonna be a long movie.

* * *

**{Hi guys! Sorry it's been like a month or something like that since the last update or whatever. I went to a convention, had finals, and had to start working on more cosplay for a on coming up next month. Other then that, I don't really have a reason why I haven't updated. So really now that I think about it, this story will be updating irregularly.**

**But either way y'all are gonna learn the after math of this chapter and a new setting next chapter. (And more time skip, yay!) And thank you to those who faved and followed this story! IT means a lot to me:)**

**Oh and you all might noticed me going back on forth with spelling Tino and Timo, so please just bare with me a;sldkfj... Thank you~!  
**

**Also, sorry if it seems that chapter are getting shorter, my mind runs slow and writers block yay.**

**With loveeee,**

**Apple}**


End file.
